1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to infant feeding devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved nursing aid to increase the interest of an infant during a feeding event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various nursing aids and interest enhancing devices have been set forth in the prior art for use with a nursing bottle to enhance the interest of an infant during a feeding event. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,820 to Zimmern sets forth an elongate bottle cover formed with a plurality of animal representations for securement about the bottle to provide a padded cover for the bottle to minimize breakage and enhance grasping of the bottle during the feeding event.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,052 to Brayford sets forth a doll utilized as a nursing aid that is securable about the circumference of the bottle as the doll is of a flexible construction to enable intertwining of the doll about the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,801 to Schwortz sets forth a bottle harness for securement of the bottle in a predetermined proximity relative to a tethering position utilizing a cage-like harness securable about the bottle and selectively removable therefrom. The Schwortz patent is cited of interest relative to the circumferential engagement of a harness relative to a nursing bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,382 to Boles sets forth a nursing bottle and holder utilizing a circumferential strap with rearwardly oriented loops for securement of the strap to a lowermost end of the bottle with an overlying toy mounted thereto. The Boles patent fails to provide the additional retractable tether line arrangement of the instant invention to enhance interest in use of the bottle during a nursing event.
U.S. design patent No. 145,611 to Butterfield sets forth a nursing bottle holder to completely encompass a nursing bottle and is formed of a configuration to represent an animal-type figure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved nursing aid wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and of providing enhanced interest to a nursing event by an infant, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.